dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Saiyan Rosé
Power of this transformation I am wondering how powerful this transformation is. People are saying this transformation is as powerful as the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation, and I feel as if thats taking it a bit far. And if it really does surpass the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformation, I would really really like to see Goku and Goku Black duke it out. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 16:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I believe Super Saiyan Rose is probably going to be just as powerful as Super Saiyan Blue. A future episode states that Goku and Black will fight each other (Goku will be in SSJB, Black will be in SSJR) - directly stating it will be a very intense fight. I doubt it's not in god level, as it appears to be it will. bredGojiran103/b/c 00:29, August 9, 2016 (UTC)Gojiran103 Delete Page The wiki should wait for future episodes to come out before we put some thang like this here Asuma 000 (talk) 23:35, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Why is it called ''Super Saiyan Rose ''in the first place? Can't the name be cooler? Pink is another name. Please note that Super Saiyan Pink is an ALTERNATE name, so please do not change that in the alternate names section of the page. JamariT2000 (talk) 16:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Super Saiyan Pink isn't an official name 16:57, August 21, 2016 (UTC) It doesn't have to be official to be an alternate term used to refer to the transformation. Why don't you understand? JamariT2000 (talk) 16:59, August 21, 2016 (UTC) That section is used to list all official alternate names, if that's the case Goku Black's page should be list Evil Goku as an alternate name, it isn't used to list all names that the fans says 17:02, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, say this. For the Super Saiyan Third Grade page, it has an alternate name called Ultra Super Saiyan. But I don't recall that name being used in the anime, manga, or any games. However...it's still on that list, which must mean its a name that came from the fans of Dragon Ball. If I am wrong, please tell a time where Ultra Super Saiyan was used to refer to that form. JamariT2000 (talk) 17:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed, that is not an official name and probably shouldn't be included in the Third Grade SSJ page. See also this discussion on that article's talk page. — Zero-ELEC (talk) 21:57, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I see now. I thought fan names were accepted as alternate names for transformation. Thanks for pointing that out, or else we'd have been going on forever. JamariT2000 (talk) 22:06, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Also I would like to add that numerous fans have referred to Super Saiyan Third Grade as Ultra Super Saiyan where as this form is new and only the fans in Japan and the ones who watch Super right now only know of this form and probably refer to it as Super Saiyan Pink. In this case, we should remove Ultra Super Saiyan as an alternate name from that page. It would confuse some people, as that is an official name for Super Saiyan 3. JamariT2000 (talk) 22:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC) No it would only confuse this generation of fans. Super Saiyan Third Grade was referred to as Ultra Super Saiyan by fans before Trunks even called SS3 that, and everyone who talks about the Super Saiyan forms and where fans from GT back know refer to SSTG as USS or Super 2 and SS3 as that. I see, so the same must go for Super Saiyan Second Grade being referred as Ascended Super Saiyan, when that's for Super Saiyan 2. JamariT2000 (talk) 22:28, August 21, 2016 (UTC)